


Odwróceni - miniaturki

by czarna_pantera



Category: Odwróceni (TV 2007)
Genre: A Cop And A Gangster, Bromance, Gen, Mafia pruszkowska, Moral Dilemmas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór miniaturek do serialu "Odwróceni" i prawdopodobnie jedyne fanfiki jakie kiedykolwiek napisano do tego serialu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odwróceni - miniaturki

**Author's Note:**

> Starocie, starocie, starocie. Po latach ani styl, ani pomysły, ani konstrukcja tych drobiazgów nie powala, ale relacja Blachy i Sikory to wciąż jedna z moich ulubionych, jeżeli chodzi o polskie kryminały i seriale w ogóle. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że "Odwróceni" to bardzo dobry serial, znajdujący się w mojej ścisłej czołówce prywatnego rankingu serialowego. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że porozumienie ponad podziałami gliniarza i przestępcy to jeden z moich ulubionych TV Tropes (na pewno też taki jest). Umieszczone na AO3 specjalnie dla Filigranki. :) Niech żyją niszowe fandomy.

**Współpraca**  
  
Podinspektor Paweł Sikora zaparkował samochód na pustym placu przed opuszczonym magazynem. Betonowe ściany pomazane były grafitti, okna straszyły powybijanymi szybami, a pod murami walały się resztki powyginanego, zardzewiałego żelastwa, którego jeszcze nie zdążyli rozkraść lokalni włóczędzy. Tak wyglądało jedno ze stałych miejsc ich spotkań. Po wpadce na Żeraniu, kiedy widziano ich razem z Blachą, lepiej było unikać włażenia ludziom w oczy. Przerzucili się na bardziej odludne miejsca — jak opuszczony magazyn na Okręciu koło przejazdu kolejowego albo parking na tyłach zoo.

Wysiadł z samochodu, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Krótki, listopadowy dzień dobiegał końca i w spowijającej świat szarówce bryła budynku sprawiała ponure wrażenie. Nigdzie nie było widać czarnego mercedesa Blachy. Jak zwykle się spóźniał. Dawniej pewnie by go to zdenerwowało, ale teraz już się przyzwyczaił.  
Oparł się o ścianę budynku, nastawiając się na cierpliwie czekanie.

W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy ich współpraca układała się raz lepiej, raz gorzej. Szybko została wystawiona na próbę, kiedy Sikora musiał pomóc Blachowskiemu w uwiarygodnieniu się przed swoimi; inaczej odwaliliby go, zanim gangster zdążyłby dostarczyć jakichkolwiek użytecznych informacji. Wtedy Sikora ustawił tę akcję z nalotem na dziuple samochodowe na Żbikowie i dał cynk Blachowskiemu, żeby mógł ostrzec grupę. A pruszkowscy uwierzyli, że Blacha kupił to od swojej wtyki w psiarni.

Blacha, chociaż początkowo niechętnie, zaczął współpracować. Sikora wiedział, że gangster nie mówi mu wszystkiego, ale te informacje, którymi się podzielił, okazały się przydatne. Nie tylko dostarczały wiedzy o aktualnych działaniach grupy pruszkowskiej i panujących układach, ale pomogły też ruszyć do przodu kilka spraw, których akta dotychczas, z braku wiedzy operacyjnej, pokrywały się warstwą kurzu.

Co prawda wszystko rozwijało się nieco inaczej, niż na początku zakładał Sikora. Z biegiem czasu wyszło na to, że równie często on pomagał Blachowskiemu, jak gangster jemu.  
Sikora niekiedy zastanawiał się, kto tu właściwie był odwrócony.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że na tych ich spotkaniach, przebiegających w atmosferze nieustannego zagrożenia, kiedy obydwaj musieli się ukrywać, świat ograniczał się tylko do tego miejsca. Dla jednej strony był oficer policji i jego informator; dla drugiej gangster z Pruszkowskich i jego pies.

Ale tak naprawdę istniał tylko ten specyficzny układ, który polegał na wzajemnym zaufaniu; wiedzieli, że muszą sobie nawzajem pomagać. Wciąż był między nimi dystans, ale z czasem zaczęli lepiej się rozumieć, jak to zwykle bywa, gdy dwóch ludzi musi razem wykonać jedno zadanie.

Dwóch ludzi z zupełnie różnych światów, którzy byli sobie potrzebni.

* * *

 **Zbyt duży wybór**  
  
— Jasiu, skarbie, pamiętasz, że Kasia ma jutro urodziny? — zapytała Mira przy śniadaniu.

Blacha przełknął łyk kawy i uśmiechnął się blado.

— Jasne.

Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał nawet jaki jest dzień tygodnia — tyle się ostatnio wydarzyło... Ale niezależnie od sytuacji ukochana córunia była najważniejsza. Dlatego przełożył kilka umówionych spotkań, tłumacząc, że musi załatwić coś ważnego, i udał się prosto do sklepu z zabawkami.

Z wahaniem wszedł do środka. Omiótł szybkim spojrzeniem wnętrze. Czerwona wykładzina na podłodze, pstrokata tapeta na ścianach. Półki pełne najróżniejszych lalek, zwierzątek, pudełek z klockami i grami. Nad jego głową, po podwieszonym pod sufitem torze, z cichym szumem przemknęła zabawkowa kolejka.

Blacha czuł się tutaj jakoś nie na miejscu.

Przebrnął przez dział z modelami do sklejana i puzzlami, minął stado koni na biegunach i stanął przed półkami wypełnionymi przez pluszaki o różnych zwyrodniałych kształtach i kolorach. Zawsze czuł się oszołomiony, kiedy miał zbyt duży wybór — a tutaj wybór był ogromny. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na różowym króliczku.

Za czasów jego dzieciństwa nie było takich zabawek.

Za czasów jego dzieciństwa prawie w ogóle nie było zabawek.

Rok temu tak się złożyło, że był tutaj ze Skalpelem i jego żoną, Laurą. Wtedy ona wybrała prezent dla Kasi i było z głowy.

Teraz nie było Laury.

— Dzień dobry.

Blacha odwrócił się, zaskoczony.

Sprzedawczyni, z służbowym uśmiechem, przyjrzała się klientowi. Nie często widuje się faceta w czarnej skórze, czarnym golfie, czarnych dżinsach i czarnych glanach, o twarzy pasującej do seryjnego mordercy, który stoi przed półką z kolorowymi pluszakami, dość bezradnie wpatrując się w stosy maskotek.

— Może w czymś pomóc? — zapytała bardzo uprzejmie, wyczuwając wahanie klienta.

Blacha pomyślał, że byłoby to wskazane.

— Szukam czegoś na prezent — powiedział.

— To prezent dla synka czy dla córeczki?

— Córki.

— To może lalka? — zaproponowała sprzedawczyni.

— Nie, lalka nie.

Kasia miała mnóstwo lalek i Blacha już właściwie nie wiedział, co kupować. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po półkach. Było tam wszystko, nawet zielony wąż, długi na ponad metr, który zwisał z jednego końca regału. Nie sądził, żeby akurat coś takiego spodobało się jego córce.

A może...

— Miś — olśniło go nagle.

— Słucham? — zdziwiła się sprzedawczyni.

— Chciałbym kupić misia.

Sprzedawczyni, nie dziwiąc się niczemu, zaprowadziła go do regału, na którym piętrzyły się stosy pluszowych niedźwiadków. Misie żółte, niebieskie, brunatne, misie w sweterkach, szaliczkach i kubraczkach, misie małe, średnie i duże.

Od samego tego widoku mogły rozboleć zęby. Blacha czuł jak zaczyna go łupać górna czwórka.

— Który się panu najbardziej podoba? — zapytała uprzejmie sprzedawczyni.

Blacha rozejrzał się bezradnie. Nie miał pojęcia, który mu się najbardziej podoba. Misie wpatrywały się w niego uważnie paciorkowatymi oczkami, ani trochę nie ułatwiając wyboru.

— Niech będzie ten największy — zadecydował wreszcie. — I proszę zapakować — dodał.

Szybko okazało się, że kłopoty nie skończyły się na wyborze pluszaka. Cholerna zabawka nie chciała się najpierw zmieścić w prezentowej torebce, a potem w bagażniku. Zainstalował ją w końcu na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, mając nadzieję, że nie widać jej przez tylną szybę.

Dopiero kiedy usiadł za kierownicą mercedesa, mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i odzyskać przytomność umysłu. Najważniejsze, że miał prezent dla Kasi. Teraz mógł zająć się innymi obowiązkami.

Miś cierpliwie zaczekał, aż tatuś załatwi sprawy zawodowe. Ściąganie haraczy, później zwyczajowe spotkania: z zarządem Pruszkowa, po działkę z ostatnich interesów, z Cygą, żeby przekazać mu nowe polecenia i wreszcie wieczorem rutynowe — z Sikorą.

Zwyczajny dzień ojca, który z zawodu jest „biznesmenem”.

* * *

 **Wierny jak pies**  
  
Sędzia Krystyna Marecka uważała, że Paweł Sikora jest niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną.

Nie miała najlepszego zdania o policjantach, ale Sikora był wyjątkiem. Naprawdę dobry, uczciwy gliniarz, a o takich trudno w dzisiejszych czasach.

Ostatnio łapała się na tym, że myśli o nim nie tylko na płaszczyźnie zawodowej. Właściwie myślała o nim prawie wyłącznie na płaszczyźnie prywatnej.

Trochę żałowała, że Paweł nie przejawiał chęci do skoku w bok. Jego żona nawet nie wiedziała, jaki skarb ma w domu. Był wierny jak pies.

Gdyby chociaż tak jeden pocałunek...

Ale w przypadku Sikory było to niemożliwe.

Może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo się jej podobał.

* * *

 **Prace kuchenne**  
  
— No i jak?

Skalpel odwrócił się od kuchennego blatu i przez chwilę uważnie spoglądał na swoją piękną żonę.

— Zrobiłaś coś z włosami? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? — zachichotała Laura. — Tydzień temu. Kupiłam nową bluzkę.

— A! — Skalpel uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Fajna.

Powrócił do przerwanych prac kuchennych. Należał do rzadkiego gatunku mężów, którzy potrafią i lubią gotować.

— Ładnie ci w tym fartuszku — wymruczała Laura, podchodząc do męża.

Pocałowała go, długo i namiętnie, tak że w mgnieniu oka zapomniał o przygotowywanym posiłku.

— Chodź — szepnęła mu do ucha, ciągnąc go w stronę sypialni.

— Ej, a obiad? — zapytał bez przekonania.

I znów nie będzie pierogów...

* * *

 **Jak można jeździć takim rzęchem?**  
  
Wszyscy gangsterzy wozili się wypasionymi furami: Mercedesy, BMW, Audi. Blacha nie stanowił w tej kwestii wyjątku, chociaż od nowoczesnych, luksusowych samochodów klasy S wolał starszy, niemal już zabytkowy model.

Sikora zaparkował swoją wysłużoną Skodę Felicję obok lśniącego nawoskowaną karoserią czarnego Mercedesa 500 SEC. Chociaż mieli razem z Gazdą służbowego Volkswagena Passata, rzadko korzystał z niego poza oficjalnymi godzinami pracy; rozliczano ich z każdego przejechanego kilometra. Na spotkania z Blachą najczęściej jeździł swoim własnym autem. Nie pierwszy raz przemknęło mu przez myśl jak śmiesznie wyglądają te dwa samochody razem.

Jak można jeździć takim rzęchem?” — skomentował Blacha z pogardą przy okazji jednego z ich pierwszych spotkań.

Sikora zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego samochód nie był, delikatnie mówiąc, w najlepszym stanie. Ostatnio przybyło mu wgniecenie na boku — wszystko przez Hubę, który stuknął go pod komendą przy cofaniu. Młody policjant przejął się tym wszystkim okropnie, znacznie bardziej niż sam Sikora. Przepraszał go niemal na klęczkach i od razu zaoferował się, że załatwi wyklepywanie karoserii w warsztacie, w którym pracował kumpel jego brata. „Sam pan komisarz zobaczy, żadnego śladu nie będzie!” — przekonywał go.

Blacha nie miał takich problemów. Nie musiał liczyć się z pieniędzmi. Mafia, dzięki swoim brudnym interesom, kręciła takie lody, że zarabiał na Mercedesa klasy S w tydzień.

Sikora wolał nie myśleć, ile musi kosztować utrzymanie w dobrym stanie takiego samochodu i ile ten smok pali na sto kilometrów.

On z oszczędności tankował najtańszą bezołowiową 95.

W policji, nawet w kryminalnych, byli tacy, którzy brali kasę od gangsterów. Za parę stów sprzedawali informacje mafii. To wystarczyło, by rozwalić akcje szykowane od miesięcy.  
Sikora nigdy nie dał się kupić, chociaż czasami zastanawiał się, o ile wtedy wszystko byłoby prostsze... Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Nie musiałby martwić się, czy starczy im do pierwszego i czy w tym miesiącu zdołają kupić leki dla Piotrusia.

W takiej sytuacji nie było go stać na nowe auto.

Cóż, pomyślał, wysiadając z samochodu, skoro jego Skoda przejeździła te dziewięć lat bez poważniejszych awarii, z pewnością może pociągnąć jeszcze drugie tyle...

* * *

 **Gdyby ktoś opowiedział mu tę historię...**  
  
Pole Mokotowskie.

O tej porze park był już właściwie pusty. W wieczornej ciszy dało się słyszeć tylko cykanie świerszczy.

Było chłodno. Każdy oddech zamieniał się w obłoczek białej pary. Sikora, rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie, zatrzymał się tuż nad brzegiem stawu. Światła latarni odbijały się w nieruchomej powierzchni wody. Czekał na Blachę. Mieli umówione spotkanie.

Minęło kilka minut. Spoglądał na przeciwległy brzeg stawu, kiedy nagle coś usłyszał.

— Blacha? — zawołał cicho, z wahaniem.

Jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt mówił mu, że powinien sięgnąć po broń. Nie posłuchał go.

Fatalny błąd.

Zza krawędzi wzniesienia wyłonił się Beria. Prywatnie: kumpel z wojska; służbowo: cyngiel na zleceniu Mnicha, o czym Sikora wiedział dopiero od niedawna, dzięki materiałom operacyjnym ABW. Jeden rzut oka na zacięty wyraz twarzy Berii wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że ten już odkrył, kto znalazł na niego kwity. Drugi, na trzymaną przez niego spluwę z tłumikiem, by domyśleć się, jak zamierza wykorzystać tę wiedzę.

„Stary idiota” — tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć Sikora pod własnym adresem.

Sięgnął po broń, ale było już za późno, o wiele za późno.

Padł strzał.

Od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Dostrzegł zaskoczenie na twarzy Berii, kiedy ten upadł i stoczył się ze zbocza.

Sikora przez długą chwilę w napięciu wpatrywał się w ciemność, mierząc do nieznanego celu, chociaż teraz nie miało to już większego sensu. Beria leżał martwy, a ten, kto go zastrzelił, był chyba potencjalnym sprzymierzeńcem...?

I wtedy, w tym samym miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał jego niedoszły zabójca, pojawił się Blacha, wciąż z pistoletem w dłoni.

Sikora, kompletnie zaskoczony, powoli opuścił broń.

Gdyby ktoś opowiedział mu tę historię — nie uwierzyłby.

Gangster uratował mu życie.

* * *

 **Tylko jedna zasada**  
  
Kiedy masz spluwę w ręce nikt ci nie podskoczy. To władza nad życiem i śmiercią. Jeżeli wzbudzasz strach, panujesz nad sytuacją. Jest tylko jedna zasada.

Nie wolno pociągnąć za spust.

Trup, chociaż sam już nic nie powie, sprawia, że pojawia się pytanie: kto zabił? A potem już jak po sznurku dochodzi się do osoby zabójcy.

A wtedy ma się, krótko mówiąc, przejebane.

Blacha wczoraj złamał tę zasadę.

I, kto by pomyślał, po to, żeby uratować tego psa, Sikorę.

Blacha uśmiechnął się krzywo, z lekką kpiną, na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Pies musiał być chyba w niezłym szoku.

Tak naprawdę wcale mu do śmiechu nie było. Siedział na ławce przed domkiem w obskurnym ośrodku letniskowym pod Warszawą, grzejąc się w porannych promieniach jesiennego słońca. O tej porze roku było tutaj już pusto. Po tej akcji z Berią — dopiero później Blacha dowiedział się, kogo właściwie odwalił, wcześniej w ogóle nie znał gościa — to on był bardziej przytomną osobą z nich dwóch. Pamiętał nawet, żeby zabrać łuskę. Potem zawlókł Sikorę do samochodu i zmyli się stamtąd jak najszybciej. Obydwaj musieli odreagować i jakoś tak samo wyszło, że wylądowali tutaj. Pili razem przez całą noc. Sikora był twardym zawodnikiem, odpadł dopiero nad ranem. Blacha utrzymał pion do końca. I tak nie mógłby zmrużyć oka.  
Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił.

Nie planował tego. Zobaczył, że jakiś facet mierzy do Sikory i odruchowo sięgnął po broń. Nie było czasu się zastanawiać. Teraz Beria zapewne leżał już zapakowany w czarny worek, Sikora dochodził do siebie, jeżeli tylko zdołał wstać z tapczanu, a Blacha cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami wolności.

Zdążył się już oswoić z myślą, że pójdzie siedzieć. Sikora był psem praworządnym do obrzydliwości. Szansa, żeby posadzić jednego z Pruszkowskich, sama właziła w ręce. Trup jest, sprawca jest, świadek jest. Klamkę, co prawda, utopił rano w jeziorze, ale dużo mu to nie da.

Ile dostanie? Dziesięć, piętnaście lat?

Kiepsko, bardzo kiepsko.

Skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi. Po chwili na ławce obok niego usiadł Sikora. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Wreszcie Blacha zdecydował się poruszyć temat Berii. Lepiej było wyjaśnić sobie od razu jak sprawy stoją. Sikora był chyba niezupełnie trzeźwy, bo zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, zapytał o jakiegoś słonika.

Blacha uniósł lekko brwi w zdziwieniu. O mało co mu się nie wyrwało: „Różowego?”.

I wtedy usłyszał od Sikory coś, czego się po nim nie spodziewał:

— Mnie tam nie było, ciebie też nie.

* * *

 **Zły dzień**  
  
Pawłowi Sikorze źle zaczął się ten dzień. Bardzo źle.

Obudził się bladym świtem, z potwornym kacem, nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie jest i jak się tutaj znalazł, ale za to w towarzystwie pruszkowskiego gangstera.

W obskurnym pokoiku był tylko jeden zapadły tapczanik, który aktualnie zajmował Sikora. Na wszelki wypadek wolał się nie dopytywać, jak Blacha spędził noc. A raczej gdzie. Wolał przyjąć, że przy stole, wykańczając resztkę wódki.

— To jak? Po kefirku i walimy dalej? — zapytał Blacha, stawiając na blacie siatkę ze śniadaniowymi zakupami: bułkami, wspomnianym kefirkiem i oczywiście nową butelką wzmacniającego płynu.

Sikora jęknął bezgłośnie. W miejsce kefirku wolałaby co najmniej litr wody mineralnej.

Albo dwa.

* * *

Dzień, choć dość mroźny, był niezwykle słoneczny, zwłaszcza jak na tę porę roku. Jednak Sikora, zajęty martwieniem się, nie bardzo zwracał na to uwagę.

Siedzieli w milczeniu na ławce przed obdrapanym domkiem. Dopływ świeżego, zimnego powietrza sprawił, że Paweł zaczął powoli przytomnieć.

— Gdzie my jesteśmy? — zapytał, gdy dotarło do niego, że okolica wygląda jakoś mało znajomo.

— Pod Warszawą — poinformował go uprzejmie Blacha.

— A dokładniej?

— Nad Zalewem Zegrzyńskim.

Sikora przyjął te wyjaśnienia do wiadomości i przez chwilę wpatrywał się dość bezmyślnie w dal, wypadającą mu akurat na murku wieńczącym taras domku, w którym spędzili noc. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było parę minut po siódmej. Coś go tknęło i wygrzebał komórkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Ledwie ją włączył, a natychmiast zamigała mu nagranymi wiadomościami głosowymi i nieodebranymi esemesami. Większość od Roberta. Od Joasi tylko jeden. Żona już dawno przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że jeżeli nie wraca na noc, to z pewnością z przyczyn zawodowych. Sikora zamyślił się na moment, rozważając ten fakt. Tak po prawdzie, to noce poza domem znacznie częściej niż na policyjnych akcjach, spędzał na odreagowywaniu stresów związanych z wykonywanym zajęciem — czyli na piciu z Robertem. Z Blachą może już niekoniecznie, ale ponieważ coś takiego zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz, nie bardzo wiedział, jak właściwie powinien się do tego ustosunkować.

Odczytując krótką wiadomość od Joasi: „Kiedy wrócisz?” Sikora poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle.

Mało brakowało, a tym razem w ogóle by nie wrócił...

— No dobra, trzeba się zbierać — zdecydował Blacha, wstając z ławki.

Sikora schował komórkę, odkładając odsłuchanie wiadomości Roberta na później, chociaż doskonale się domyślał, czego dotyczyły. Na pewno już znaleźli Berię. Różne rzeczy dzieją się w tym kraju, a zwłaszcza w stolicy, ale trup w centrum miasta jednak rzucał się w oczy. Zapewne prędzej czy później ktoś jednak uznał za słuszne zareagować i wezwał policję. Sikora nie miał wątpliwości, że ekipa już od świtu była na miejscu.

Bez jednego z oficerów śledczych.

* * *

Kiedy tylko umówili się, że zapominają o sprawie Berii tak, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było, Blacha od razu odzyskał rezon. Zapewne widział już siebie na ławie oskarżonych, gdy niespodziewanie los okazał się dla niego nadzwyczaj łaskawy.

Sikora, idąc za Blachą do samochodu, jeszcze raz rozmyślał o swojej decyzji. Przepisy prawne były jasne. Zawsze starał się postępować według ich reguł. Ale w tym wypadku nie miał wątpliwości, że sprawiedliwość nie była z nimi tożsama. Zrobił to, co należało zrobić w tej sytuacji, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to zatajenie przestępstwa. Co nie znaczyło, że czuł się z tym dobrze. Takie sprawy zawsze prędzej czy później powracają.

— Gdzie cię podrzucić? — zapytał Blacha.

Instynkt samozachowawczy Sikory doszedł do głosu i uznał za słuszne zareagować.

— Blacha, ile ty wypiłeś?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Blacha beztrosko. — Wskakuj i nie gadaj — uciął, siadając za kierownicą Mercedesa.

Sikora przypomniał sobie, że tutaj nie kursują żadne autobusy, więc nie protestował zbyt gwałtownie i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Zresztą od wczoraj Blacha chyba zdążył już wytrzeźwieć. Przypomniał sobie o nieodebranych wiadomościach i wybrał numer poczty głosowej. Odsłuchał ostatnie nagranie i pobladł gwałtownie.

— Co jest? — zapytał Blacha, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

— Muszę jechać na komendę — odparł wymijająco Sikora.

— Podwieźć cię na komendę?

— Zwariowałeś? — przestraszył się Sikora. Tego jeszcze by brakowało — inspektor Centralnego Biura Śledczego zajeżdżający pod komendę w mafijnym mercedesie.

— No żartuję przecież... Wyrzucę cię gdzieś na tyłach.

Wczorajszego dnia Sikora był zbyt przygnębiony całą sytuacją, by zwracać uwagę na to, jak Blacha prowadzi samochód. Dzisiaj, chociaż wcale nie miał mniej trosk, dostrzegł kilka cech, charakteryzujących styl jazdy Blachy, które wcześniej jakoś mu umknęły. Ujawniły się one od razu, gdy tylko wyjechali na przelotówkę i ruszyli w kierunku Warszawy.

— Zwolnij, na litość boską — Sikora miał mocne nerwy, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak Blacha dociska do setki przed ostrym zakrętem, uznał, że jednak powinien jakoś zareagować.

— Przecież ci się spieszy, nie? — zdziwił się Blacha.

— Wolę dojechać trochę później, ale za to w jednym kawałku.

— Taaa... To nie rozpraszaj kierowcy — mruknął Blacha, zajęty wyprzedzaniem na trzeciego.

Kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut podróży do centrum Sikora spędził na modleniu się, żeby tylko nie zatrzymał ich nikt z drogówki.

* * *

— Paweł! Gdzie ty się, do cholery, podziewałeś?! — przywitał go Gazda, kiedy tylko Sikora wszedł do ich pokoju. — Szef kazał mi cię znaleźć, a ty masz wyłączony telefon! ABW się o ciebie dopytuje i w ogóle chyba żyć bez ciebie nie mogą. Zaraz jest spotkanie w konferencyjnej.

— Coś już wiadomo? — zapytał Sikora, pozornie obojętnie.

— Nic nie wiadomo — burknął Gazda, spoglądając na niego jakoś dziwnie. Sikora tego nie zauważył, bo odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po butelkę wody mineralnej.

Miał zamiar dyplomatycznie zapytać o sprawę Berii, ale nie zdążył. Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka zajrzał Feliniak, swoim zwyczajem nie dbając o to, by uprzednio zapukać. Na widok Pawła uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie.

— A, wreszcie raczyłeś się pojawić, Sikora — skomentował.

Paweł nie zareagował na zaczepkę, także dlatego, że był po prostu zbyt zmęczony i przybity.

— W konferencyjnej za pięć minut — rzucił Feliniak.

Pięknie. Od razu spotkanie twarzą w twarz z szefem i gośćmi z ABW. Miał nadzieję, że będzie miał chociaż trochę czasu, by nastawić się na to psychicznie.

Źle, naprawdę źle mu się ten dzień zaczął, a była dopiero 8:38.

Ale to wszystko i tak było niczym, gdy po pracy miał w perspektywie spotkanie z rozgniewaną żoną.

* * *

  **Nie tak jak oni**  
  
Blacha siedział w swoim samochodzie zaparkowanym na nieoświetlonym parkingu na obrzeżach Mokotowa. Jego Mercedes był jedynym autem widocznym w okolicy. Czekał. Tym razem to Sikora się spóźniał.

We wstecznym lusterku widział pustą drogę. Stał tu już dobre dwadzieścia minut, a jak dotychczas przejechały tamtędy ze trzy samochody. Jeden niespodziewanie zatrzymał się na poboczu i Blacha, który ostatnio miał nerwy jak postronki, natychmiast poczuł przypływ niepokoju. Czyżby ktoś go obserwował? Ale tamten tylko postał przez chwilę nie gasząc świateł, a potem zawrócił i odjechał. Najwidoczniej zgubił drogę.

Od jakiegoś czasu Blacha zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoim życiem. Gangsterka przestała być sposobem na szybką kasę, kolorowym życiem, tak innym od rzeczywistości naiwnych w swojej uczciwości szaraczków. Znalazł się na równi pochyłej. Od miesięcy był w stanie ciągłego zagrożenia.

Myślał o tym, co zrobił, by zapewnić sobie i swojej rodzinie dostatnie życie. O kradzieżach, przekrętach i wymuszeniach haraczy. I o tym, do czego nie przyłożył ręki, ale i też nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać.

Myślał o tamtych młodych chłopakach, dilerach, których Mnich rozwalił z zimną krwią. O dwóch żołnierzach grupy, których Kowal zastrzelił na poboczu tamtej leśnej drogi, tak po prostu, jak psy. I wreszcie o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, zabitym w porachunkach mafijnych. Nie mógł zapomnieć tego widoku. Niebieskie błyskające światła radiowozów, odbijające się od okruchów potłuczonego szkła i kałuży krwi na asfalcie, w której leżał Skalpel, przykryty jakąś płachtą; gapie stojący dookoła za barierką i policja kręcąca się przy samochodzie Władka.  
Te wszystkie wspomnienia wciąż go prześladowały.

I wiedział jedno.

Cholernie nie chciał zginąć tak jak oni.

* * *

 **Dart**  
  
— _...na dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej dotyczącej porachunków mafijnych w stolicy, rzecznik Komendy Głównej Policji oświadczył, że..._

— _...za jedyne 2,99! Lidl jest tani!_

— _...nowy serial! Oglądaj w każdy piątek o 20:00._

— _...300 darmowych minut i czego to nie mający telefon..._

Blacha, siedząc za kierownicą swojego Mercedesa, z rosnącą irytacją manipulował przy przyciskach radia, usiłując znaleźć stację, która nadawałaby jakąś normalną muzykę w miejsce serwisów informacyjnych i reklam. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego skomplikowanego wynalazku, który wstawił mu Klawy w swoim warsztacie, kiedy „Ślicznotka” była w remoncie. W końcu dał za wygraną i nastawił na Radio Zet. Akurat leciały Elektryczne Gitary.

— _...już wiem że stąd nie zwieję, poczekam i popatrzę — nie cofnę kijem Wisły..._

Faktycznie, nie zwieje stąd. Chyba, że go przemeldują na cmentarz. A to była opcja, która jakoś niezbyt mu się podobała.

— _Już tylko Kiler..._ — zawyło radio, wzmocnione głośnikami z tyłu, które zainstalował ten baran Klawy, dziurawiąc mu tapicerkę.

— Kurwa mać — zaklął Blacha i szybko je wyłączył. Do dzisiaj nie miał pojęcia jak zredukować te cholerne basy, a wkurzało go strasznie to dudnienie we wnętrzu samochodu, które pasowałoby może do fury jakiegoś dresiarza, ale z pewnością nie do jego eleganckiego auta. W dodatku słowo: „kiler” przypomniał mu, że niedawno pruli do niego na trasie do Otwocka. Co prawda Beria już wypadł z gry, ale Mnich mógł zawsze znaleźć sobie kolejnego cyngla.

Mżył lekki deszczyk, więc Blacha nie wysiadał z samochodu. Czekając na Sikorę, rozmyślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Pętla zaciskała się coraz bardziej. Z jednej strony zarząd Pruszkowa, który patrzył na niego coraz bardziej nieprzychylnym okiem; Blacha wiedział, że Mnichowi i Kowalowi niewiele trzeba, żeby go odpalić. Z drugiej — te pojeby od Ptaśka, które szybciej strzelają niż myślą. Ofiary padały po obu stronach, on mógł być kolejny.

Blacha nie miał pojęcia jak się z tego wszystkiego wygrzebie. W dodatku grał na dwa fronty — jak długo tak jeszcze można, zanim wszystko się wykryje?

Błysnęły reflektory nadjeżdżającego z naprzeciwka samochodu. Blacha z daleka rozpoznał tego rzęcha Sikory. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że to jeszcze w ogóle jeździ. Ale co się dziwić, z pieskiej pensji na nic lepszego nie starcza.

Policjant zaparkował w pobliżu i przesiadł się do Mercedesa. Musiał zauważyć, że Blacha jakoś nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

— Co ty taki nerwowy jesteś? — zapytał.

— No chyba mam, kurwa, powód, co? — warknął Blacha, oderwany od swoich optymistycznych przemyśleń.

Sikora przyjął to spokojnie. Wiedział, że Blacha to straszny choleryk i nie należy brać do siebie jego nagłych wybuchów. Kiedy tylko się trochę opanował, przepraszał.

— Sory — mruknął. — Po prostu... A zresztą, sam zobacz — Blacha sięgnął po gazetę, która leżała na desce rozdzielczej Mercedesa i podał ją Sikorze. Na tytułowej stronie „Raportu Codziennego” — popularnego, ogólnokrajowego szmatławca — widniało wielkimi literami: „Kto zabił Skalpela?”. Pod nagłówkiem znajdowały się trochę niewyraźne, niebyt umiejętnie powiększone zdjęcia Blachy i Skalpela, a wszystko to okraszone kilkoma chwytliwymi sloganami, zapowiadającymi treść artykułu numeru, w tym: „Tak kończy się przyjaźń w mafii — najbliższy przyjaciel zleca zabójstwo”. Nie ma co, ktoś ostro pojechał, stwierdził Sikora, pobieżnie przeglądając artykuł.

Blacha powinien jakoś odreagować — przemknęło mu przez myśl. Jeszcze zacznie strzelać do ludzi. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.

— Grałeś kiedyś w darta? — zapytał, składając gazetę.

— W co? — zdziwił się Blacha.

— Tu niedaleko jest taki pub... Nikt z naszych tam nie chodzi.

— No i?

— Co ty na to, żebyśmy się tam przenieśli? — zaproponował Sikora.

Blacha, po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Tak się to wszystko ostatnio pokręciło, że wolał pić w towarzystwie Sikory, niż swoich z Pruszkowa.

A poza tym... zaintrygował go ten dart.

* * *

 **Objawienie**  
  
_Ojcze Nasz, któryś jest w niebie..._  
  
Mnich klęka przed krzyżem. Jego żona, Magda, wyszła jakiś czas temu; wie, że w takich chwilach nie należy przeszkadzać mężowi.

Tutaj ma swoje małe domowe sanktuarium, gdzie może oddać się modlitwie.

Deszcz monotonnie bębni o szyby, ale odgłosy otoczenia ledwie do niego docierają. W takich chwilach czas zdaje się zatrzymywać w miejscu.  
  
_...święć się imię Twoje, przyjdź królestwo Twoje..._  
  
Mnich zawsze modli się żarliwie.

W każdą niedzielę chodzi na mszę do kościoła.

I przynajmniej raz w roku jeździ na pielgrzymkę do Ziemi Świętej.  
  
_...bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie tak i na ziemi._  
  
Mnich jest przekonany, że otrzymał boski dar sprawowania władzy nad życiem i śmiercią. Wydając wyroki, używa znaku krzyża — dla jednych jest to błogosławieństwo, dla innych ostrzeżenie: twój czas jest policzony.  
  
_Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj._  
  
Mnich jest ambitny, władzą dzieli się z konieczności.

Panujący układ sił powoli przestaje mu odpowiadać. Chce więcej i nie zawaha się pozbyć konkurencji. Nawet jeżeli jeszcze do niedawna byli sprzymierzeńcami.

Teraz to on jest najgroźniejszym drapieżnikiem w okolicy.  
  
_I odpuść nam nasze winy..._  
  
Mnich wierzy w celowość tego, co robi. Wszystko co się stało, wydarzyło się, bo tak miało być. To przeświadczenie tkwi gdzieś głęboko w nim, wydaje się towarzyszyć mu od zawsze.  
To objawienie.  
  
_...jako i my odpuszczamy..._  
  
Mnich nigdy nie wybacza tym, którzy go zawiedli lub oszukali. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest nieobliczalnym sadystą i unikają jak ognia wchodzenia mu w drogę. A jeżeli ktoś mu się narazi...  
  
_...naszym winowajcom._  
  
Mnich wyspowiadał już niejednego.

Z nieludzkim brakiem emocji i brutalnością zadaje ból tym, którzy zbłądzili. W końcu odkupienie można uzyskać tylko poprzez drogę cierpienia. Później zmywa krew z rąk i udziela rozgrzeszenia.

Dwie kule i do piachu.  
  
_I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, ale nas zbaw ode złego._  
  
Dopiero teraz myśli ruszają, jak sztormujący statek, ślizgający się po grzbietach fali.

Blacha, ten policyjny kapuś. Już raz ich sprzedał i Mnich ani przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości, że uczyni to ponownie, jeżeli już tego nie zrobił.

I ten pies, Sikora. Trzeba go rozpracować.

A kiedy już dostanie dowody do ręki...

Nie będzie dla nich zmiłowania.  
  
_Amen._

* * *

  **Glina nie do kupienia**  
  
Sikora nigdy nie wziął łapówki.

Nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że nie miał takiej okazji. Nie raz mu proponowano, w mniej lub bardziej zawoalowany sposób. Jednak sama myśl, że miałby wziąć kasę od przestępców, była dla niego nie do przyjęcia. Zeszmacić się za kilka tysięcy? Wystawić akcje nad którymi cały sztab ludzi pracował miesiącami? Zostać pomagierem bandytów? Nigdy.

Na mieście Sikora zyskał sobie miano gliny nie do kupienia. Gangsterzy z czasem nawet przestali próbować, z góry uznając sprawę za beznadziejną.

Dopiero później, kiedy zaczął pracować razem z Blachą, wymyślili na użytek Pruszkowskich tę bajeczkę, że Sikora się ugiął i dał się kupić. Swoją drogą ... Blacha musiał mieć naprawdę duży dar przekonywania, skoro udało mu się to wkręcić zarządowi. Na pewno w uwiarygodnieniu się przed grupą pomogły mu cynki od Sikory. Zawsze sprawdzone i zawsze trafne. Chyba jakoś wtedy Sikora pomyślał sobie, że trzeba być niezłym frajerem, żeby udzielać informacji gangsterowi i nawet nie brać za to kasy.

A teraz, jak na ironię, siedział w areszcie, oskarżony o przyjęcie łapówki. Nikt nie wierzył w jego wersję.

Sikora, spoglądając przez małe, zakratowane okienko na więzienny dziedziniec, sam zaczynał wątpić w swoją uczciwość.

Odkąd pamiętał, pieniądze zawsze były problemem. Leczenie Piotrusia pochłaniało większość ich dochodów. Oficer policji z kilkunastoletnim stażem zarabiał przyzwoicie, ale jak na ich potrzeby było to za mało, o wiele za mało. Mimo wszystko przez długi czas jakoś udawało im się wiązać koniec z końcem. Ale oszczędności wkrótce się skończyły, a stan Piotrusia był coraz gorszy. I wtedy się ugiął.

Miał na przechowaniu milion Blachy. I wziął siedem tysięcy z tych pieniędzy, bez jego wiedzy i zgody.

Czasami myślał, że to, co go później spotkało, to kara za nieuczciwość, za nagięcie zasad, do których zawsze starał się stosować.

Jednak co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości — zdrowie Piotrusia było warte każdej ceny.

* * *

 **Za wszelką cenę**  
  
Kiedy Blacha został świadkiem koronnym, musiał zrezygnować z wygodnego życia, dużego domu z ogrodem za miastem i łatwej kasy. Taka była cena za bezpieczeństwo Miry i Kasi. Nie żałował swojej decyzji. Gdy zagrozili jego rodzinie, jakakolwiek lojalność względem gangu przestała się liczyć.

Stracił jednak coś jeszcze — spokój.

Chociaż dzień i noc po jego bezpieczeństwa pilnowała ochrona, żył w ciągłym napięciu. Wiedział, że dawni biznesowi „partnerzy”, których jego zeznania posłały do pudła, wyznaczyli nagrodę za jego głowę i to niemałą. Nie mógł być pewien dnia ani godziny, ale musiał z tym jakoś żyć.

I za wszelką cenę nie dać się zabić.

* * *

 _"Jestem świadkiem czy zbrodnią,  
ofiarą historii czy tylko znakiem czasów?"_  
  
**Świadek koronny**  
  
Kiedy Blacha został informatorem policji, wolał nie myśleć, jak się to wszystko skończy. Wiedział, że każdy, kto wchodził w układ z psami, wiele ryzykował. Gdyby został zdemaskowany, jego _przyjaciele_ poważnie zastanowiliby się nad sensem życia.

Sensem _jego_ życia.

Wkrótce okazało się, że układ z Sikorą miał też swoje dobre strony. Dzięki cynkom, które dostawał od policjanta, Blacha znacząco poprawił swoje notowania w grupie. Nawet Kowal się od niego odwalił. Co prawda na krótko, ale zawsze.

A potem... Potem wszystko się popieprzyło.

Mnich wypowiedział Wołomińskim świętą wojnę. Przez niego zginął Skalpel. Bieg zdarzeń zupełnie wymknął się spod kontroli. Nawet Sikora zaczął na niego bardziej naciskać i wkręcił go w tę prowokację z senatorem. Jednak najgorsze dopiero miało nadejść. Gdy pozostali gangsterzy zmienili front i zlikwidowali Szybkiego, Blacha wiedział, że był kolejny na liście do odstrzału.

Wtedy nie miał już wyjścia. Musiał przyjąć ofertę prokuratury.

Sam już właściwie nie wiedział kim jest: człowiekiem, który otrzymał od losu drugą szansę czy ostatnim sukinsynem.

Jego zeznania umożliwiły postawienie przed sądem gangsterów z Pruszkowa i Wołomina. „Raport codzienny” miał o czym pisać przez wiele tygodni. Ozga znalazł się w swoim żywiole. Właściwie nie było dnia, by nie pojawiła się jakaś nowa, sensacyjna informacja o toczących się procesach. W podkoloryzowanej, medialnej wersji gangsterzy szybko stali się mafiozami, a grupa przestępcza wszechpotężną mafią. Siłą rzeczy o nim też zrobiło się głośno. I nieodmiennie, kiedy pisano o Janie B., pseudonim „Blacha”, niezmiennie pojawiały się dwa określenia.  
Człowiek, który pogrążył mafię.

Świadek koronny.

* * *

Magnetofon rejestrował każde słowo Blachy. Wycelowany w niego obiektyw kamery trochę go denerwował, ale starał się nie patrzeć w jego kierunku. Siedzieli w pomieszczeniu na tyłach hangaru na terenie jednostki wojskowej. Co jakiś czas dał się słyszeć szum przelatującego samolotu.

Prokurator zadawał mu dziesiątki pytań. Siedzący obok niego oficer policji prawie się nie wtrącał, ale słuchał uważnie. Czasami tylko wymieniał z prokuratorem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia albo uśmiechał się kpiąco pod nosem.

Blacha starał się odpowiadać wyczerpująco, nie pomijając drastycznych szczegółów. Nie sądził, żeby to wywarło na nich duże wrażenie, a w każdym razie nie dawali tego po sobie poznać. Wymieniał nazwy miejscowości, daty, pseudonimy. Mówił o przekrętach, zabójstwach, wyłudzeniach. O przemycie prochów, napadach na tiry, korumpowaniu polityków, kontaktach Pruszkowa z gangsterami z całej Polski i zza granicy.

Nigdy nie mieliby szansy się tego dowiedzieć, gdyby nie jego zeznania. Taki był układ. On miał powiedzieć wszystko, co wiedział — oni zapewnić ochronę jemu i jego rodzinie.

Przesłuchanie trwało już pełne dwanaście godzin. I wtedy prokurator zadał to pytanie, które musiało paść:

— Czy kiedykolwiek, wliczając w to obronę własną, zabił pan kogoś?

Chwila ciszy.

Blacha nie odwrócił wzroku. Spokojnie spojrzał w oczy prokuratorowi, potem zerknął z ukosa na oficera. Myślał o Berii, któremu strzelił w plecy, wtedy, na Polu Mokotowskim, kiedy ten mierzył do Sikory. O porozumieniu, jakie zawarli z Pawłem następnego ranka, gdy umówili się, że zapominają o sprawie. O tym wszystkim, co się tam wtedy stało, wiedzieli tylko oni dwaj.  
I tak miało pozostać.

— Nie — odparł, sięgając po szklankę z niedopitą kawą. — Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem.

* * *

Szefem jego ochrony został niejaki Jankes.

Jankes zapewne posiadał jakieś nazwisko, a skoro nazwisko to również imię, ale żaden z jego współpracowników nigdy go nie używał — przynajmniej Blacha nigdy tego nie słyszał. Przedstawiono ich sobie raz, ale Blachowskiemu personalia Jankesa jakoś nie zapadły w pamięć, zapewne dlatego, że w gangsterskim fachu przyzwyczaił się do posługiwania się ksywami. Jankes był po prostu Jankesem. Nieco wyższy od niego, co Blacha odnotował z dużą niechęcią, śniady, ciemnowłosy, a do tego dość posępny, cyniczny i małomówny typ. Znienawidzili się od pierwszego spotkania i nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o fakt, że Blacha był gangsterem i świadkiem koronnym, a Jankes oficerem policji, którego miał go chronić. W każdej innej sytuacji ci dwaj ludzie z miejsca zaczęliby się darzyć taką samą, głęboką, wzajemną dezaprobatą.

Blacha na ogół nie przejmował się tym, co myślą o nim inni. Przedstawiciele władzy nie mieli powodu, żeby go lubić czy szanować. Był gangsterem, któremu darowano karę tylko dlatego, że poszedł z nimi na układ. Dzięki jego zeznaniom wsadzili za kratki pięćdziesięciu takich jak on, jeszcze gorszych. Blacha potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. Szybko wypracował strategię negocjacji. Jeżeli coś szło nie po jego myśli, wystarczyło zastosować drobny szantaż pod tytułem: „odmawiam zeznań”. Niby niewiele, ale działało znakomicie. Oficerów prowadzących sprawę szlag trafiał, prokurator był bliski apopleksji i w rezultacie Blacha dostawał to, czego chciał. Ochronę też potrafił porozstawiać po kątach.

Tylko na Jankesie jego zagrywki nie robiły żadnego wrażenia. Pewnego razu, gdy Blacha zaczął narzekać na warunki umowy z policją, Jankes tylko spojrzał na niego, jak na jakiś średnio ciekawy okaz gada i stwierdził obojętnie, żując gumę:

— Świetnie, w takim razie nie będę już musiał dłużej chronić twojej dupy.

I tak było zawsze. Gdy Blacha miał jeden ze swoich napadów złego humoru i wściekał się na kiepskie warunki lokalowe — a w pierwszych miesiącach często musieli się gnieździć w jakichś klitkach, Jankes z kpiącym uśmieszkiem pytał, czy wolałby dzielić celę z Mnichem i Kowalem.

Jednak trzeba było przyznać, że pomimo całej swojej antypatii, jaką żywił do Blachy, Jankes sumiennie wypełniał obowiązki.

Niedługo po tym jak Blacha został świadkiem koronnym, przewożono go z jednej tymczasowej kwatery do drugiej. Jankes odebrał jakiś telefon. Wtedy Blacha nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, chociaż nieco zdziwiło go, że po tej rozmowie Jankes wyglądał na bardzo wzburzonego i jednocześnie zaniepokojonego.

Dopiero później dowiedział się, że ktoś kazał mu wysadzić go na trasie katowickiej pod Nadarzynem. Jankes nie wykonał rozkazu i zapewne tym samym uratował mu życie. Afera zrobiła się nieziemska, o wszystkim dowiedział się minister sprawiedliwości. Zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa, ale sama sprawa nie została wyjaśniona. Oczywiście, jak zwykle, nikt nic nie wiedział.

Z biegiem czasu nie zaczęli się wzajemnie szanować — bo nie było ku temu powodów. Właściwie ledwie się tolerowali. Charakter ich wzajemnych kontaktów łagodziła nieco obecność Miry i Kasi, ale i to nie zawsze. Nie ułatwiali sobie nawzajem sprawy. Dla Jankesa Blacha był po prostu przestępcą, któremu udało się uniknąć kary. Ze swojej strony Blacha nie polepszał sprawy, za każdym razem dając Jankesowi do zrozumienia, że dbanie o długie życie ich świadka koronnego to jego psi obowiązek.

* * *

Wszyscy, wobec których mógł mieć jakieś zobowiązania, nie żyli. Skalpel, jego jedyny, prawdziwy przyjaciel, zginął bezsensowną śmiercią. Później płatni zabójcy dopadli Szybkiego, który, pomimo wszystkich swoich wad, do końca trzymał stronę Blachy i był dla niego kimś w rodzaju mentora.

Nie chciał dalej tkwić w tym bagnie. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, obciążając swoimi zeznaniami Mnicha, Kowala czy Ptaśka. Zasługiwali na to, żeby trafić za kratki na długie lata. Tylko Cygę oszczędził. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie pójdzie w jego ślady i jakoś ułoży sobie życie.

Blacha chciał wierzyć, że był inny niż tamci. Chociaż trochę.

Postanowił dobrze wykorzystać swoją szansę.

W końcu zaczął traktować to jako misję.

Blacha przestał istnieć. Nie było już Blachy, poszedł na złom.

Teraz był tylko Jan Blachowski.

* * *

 **Nowy dom**  
  
Od dłuższego czasu jechali kiepską, wyboistą drogą przez las. Zbliżał się wieczór. Kasia dawno już usnęła, opierając głowę na kolanach Miry, z pluszowym tygryskiem w objęciach. Blacha zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd ich wiozą, a Jankes oczywiście nie był łaskaw udzielić jakiejkolwiek informacji. Szef ochrony coraz bardziej działał mu na nerwy. Okolica wyglądała na odludną. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że wiozą go na sąd polowy. Zatrzymają się gdzieś przy drodze, wyciągną z samochodu i strzelą w łeb. Wzdrygnął się. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mu takie myśli przychodziły do głowy.

Eskortujący ich samochód został nieco z tyłu. Mandżaro, który siedział za kierownicą, zwolnił nieco przed rozstajem, czekając, aż do nich dołączą. Skonsultował się z Jankesem co do kierunku jazdy, po czym skręcił w prawo.

— Daleko jeszcze? — zapytał Blacha ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Nie — odparł krótko Jankes, składając mapę.

Blacha miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Mira spojrzała na niego znacząco, lekko ściskając jego dłoń. Tym razem odpuścił.

Wreszcie, po jakichś dwudziestu minutach, dojechali na miejsce, gdziekolwiek się to znajdowało. Reflektory oświetliły jakąś drewnianą ścianę, naprzeciwko której zaparkowali. Blacha wysiadł z samochodu i oniemiał.

Stali przed rozwalającą się chatą z zapadłym dachem. Na jego szczycie rosło już całkiem sporo drzewko. Okna były pozbijane deskami, drzwi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ledwo trzymały się w zawiasach. Pod ścianą stał pniak do rąbania drewna, obok leżało zardzewiałe wiadro z urwaną rączką. Krótko mówiąc: kompletna ruina! Tak miał wyglądać ich nowy dom? Czyżby nie doczytał czegoś, co było napisane drobnym drukiem w tekście umowy z prokuraturą? No nie, tak po prostu nie mogło być. Ktoś go tutaj robił w wała.

— Co to ma, kurwa, być? — zapytał z wściekłością.

Jankes z niezmąconym spokojem pomagał Mirze wyjąć walizki z bagażnika.

— Twoje nowe lokum. A co, nie podoba ci się?

Mandżaro parsknął cichym śmiechem. Najwyraźniej cała ta sytuacja go bawiła.

Blachę tak jakby mniej.

— Słuchaj no, gościu... — zaczął Blacha.

Jankes tylko uniósł jedną brew i, pozostawiając dźwiganie bagaży chłopakom z obstawy, nie zwracając uwagi na Blachę, ruszył w stronę furtki. Uchylił ją i obejrzał się na gangstera.

— Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt spostrzegawczy, co? — zapytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Blacha, niechętnie, podszedł bliżej. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że za płotem i rozwalającą się ruiną, znajduje się podwórko i zwyczajny, zupełnie normalny dom.


End file.
